


Each Other's Weakness

by Corinacorona



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action, But I decided to put the tag in anyway, F/M, For the sake of this story Gabriel is not hawkmoth, Hancock - Freeform, Hancock AU, I honestly dont know what else to put in here so i'm going to stop now, MLB Hancock AU, Multi, My First Fanfic, Super inspired by that movie, a tiny bit of enemies to lovers, aged-up, all that good stuff, but there will be romance, cause i eat that up too, cause i live for angst, i have no idea yet just an outline, if you've seen the movie you might know where this story is heading, some quotes from the movie will be directly in this, this might be really long?, this will be super angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corinacorona/pseuds/Corinacorona
Summary: “You’re becoming mortal.”He looked up to see her standing in the doorway her bluebell eyes wet with tears that had yet to fall. He fought back the urge to sweep her into his arms.“It’s us, being close to each other. It’s never happened this fast before.”“What happened to us?”She moved to sit on the bed with him, opening his hospital gown to trace the scar on his clavicle. He held his breath as her fingers burned his skin aflame.“Summer of ’04 BC, we were becoming mortal like now. He came after me with swords. You saved me.”The tears began to fall this time. And he reached his hand out to cup her face and wipe them away. She turned her cheek to the side to kiss his hand, moving hers to the scar on his bicep.“1850, He set our house on fire. You pulled me out of the flames.”“80 years ago, what happened then? Why did you leave?”“I left because every time we’re together…he comes after me through you.”Or a MLB Hancock AU.





	Each Other's Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction ever! I've always been a writer but I recently wanted to try fanfiction and I was hit with some inspiration. I'm new to this fandom as a writer but I've always been a participant and have read some amazing works on here. I hope I can reach their caliber one day. But as this is my first work I would LOVE any sort of criticism and feedback on my writing. As the only way to get better is to practice. I hope you enjoy! Also sorry for the horrible title I cant think of anything better at the moment.

_Miami, 1931_

He woke to a blinding light. He squinted as he let his eyes adjust. White. Everything was white.

“It’s alright sir. You’re in the hospital.”

He reached to rub his eyes at the sound of someone’s voice but found a barrier. He glanced down to see his arms and legs restrained. Panic started to flood his veins. Noticing his reaction, the nurse quickly reached his side.

“Our apologies, we had some…complications treating you when you were unconscious.”

As she helped to untie his restraints his vision had finally cleared.

“What happened to me?”

The nurse gave him a sympathetic look. He turned away from her gaze fearing her answer.

“You were brought in a few days ago with a cracked skull trying to stop a mugging. We honestly didn’t think you would ever wake up. How you recovered is nothing short of a miracle.”

A few days ago? He looked around the room for any signs of time passing. The last thing he remembered was…. It was then that he looked down at his wrist.

**John Doe.**

He blanched.

He felt a soft touch on his left hand. He looked back up into the sympathetic eyes of the nurse and felt a surge of hopelessness.

“We couldn’t find any sort of identification on you when you were brought in. The only possessions you had besides your clothes were two ticket stubs and a pack of gum.”

On the tiny white table, next to his bed he picked up the two ticket stubs.

_The Starlight Theatre: Frankenstein. 7:00pm Theatre 12. Seat 25-26._

But there were two tickets, so who was the other one for? He was almost afraid to ask as he looked to find any source of someone visiting him.

“Has…?”

“I’m sorry dear no one has come to visit since you were brought here.”

He felt himself subconsciously reach to the ring on his hand but with a jolt found nothing but skin. He stared down at his hands with utter confusion. What was he doing? There was no ring on his finger. Was he married? Is that who the other ticket was for?

“Honey I knew this might be a lot to take in. It’s very common to experience memory loss after head trauma.” He fought back the urge to scoff. He didn’t have memory loss. He had just woken up! He just needed to wake up then everything would come back to him.

“But I really need you to focus for me okay? Can you tell me your name?”

His name? Of course, he knew his name. It was….

He opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out.

The sympathetic stare was back. It was mocking him now. He felt angry tears fill his eyes. No he was just tired. He didn’t have memory loss. He knew his name. His name! Of course, he knew his goddamn name! It started with…It was…. He fisted his hair in his hands banging them against his forehead. He knew his goddamn name. It’s his name!

Distantly he heard the nurse trying to calm him down. He could hear his heart beat in his ears drowning her out. My name. My name. My name.

No, no, no. This wasn’t real. This was just a dream. Yes, a dream. All he needed to do was get out of there and wake up. Then everything would make sense. He jumped off the bed.

“Sir! You cant leave yet!”

He ignored her grabbing the two ticket stubs of the nightstand before bursting out of the room.

He ran.

He wouldn’t notice until weeks later that the patch of skin he was always subconsciously reaching for was a tiny bit lighter than the rest of his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Again I would love any feedback on my work so feel free to comment or reach out!


End file.
